


Washa's Bluff

by cavicanem



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Link Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mute Link, No Spoilers, can be read as platonic, hyrule has a sign language ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavicanem/pseuds/cavicanem
Summary: Kass was pleasantly surprised when he spotted a short blond Hylian he had been seeing so often gliding on that strange sail of his towards the large mushroom he had been perched on, from the direction of Satori Mountain.-link hears kass's accordion and can't resist going to find him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as i waited for the associate shrine quest to be completable. it took like 10 in-game days, thank god for being able to wait with campfires...

Kass was pleasantly surprised when he spotted a short blond Hylian he had been seeing so often gliding on that strange sail of his towards the large mushroom he had been perched on, from the direction of Satori Mountain. His surprise turned to panic as it became obvious that Link was not going to completely clear the mushroom, and just as he set down his accordion to possibly fly over and intercept, he heard the solid _thump_ that could only be Link crashing into the side.

Kass rushed to the edge and saw a somewhat battered Link peering up at him before beginning to climb, and Kass sighed in relief, extending his feathery hand to pull Link up the last few feet, who sprawled to the ground and panted heavily.

“Are you alright?” Kass asked immediately, “What did you come here for?” Not only was this large fungi on a huge bluff that was fairly inaccessible to normal people, not many people came to Hyrule Ridge in the first place.

Link, still panting, took a few moments to feel over his ribs before nodding. Kass took a moment to thank the goddesses. However, Link then gestured towards him.

“Me?” Kass asked.

Link nodded again.

“You… came here for me?” Kass was dumbfounded. Link never ceased to surprise him.

Link sat up, wincing slightly, then pointed to the mountain. He signed in small motions that he had heard Kass from Satori Mountain, and once he saw him, he decided to come over.

‘You always have interesting songs that help me with my journey, anyway,’ signed Link with a smile.

“That’s certainly not any reason to risk your life, is it?” Kass attempted to scold him, but his heart wasn’t in it, and Link just made an amuse snort regardless.

‘I’m always risking my life,’ he snarked.

“That is true, I suppose,” sighed Kass. He walked over to his supplies and took out a waterskin, an apple, and a knife, then returned to Link’s side. “Drink this.” He handed the waterskin to Link, who accepted it gratefully, before his arms trembled and collapsed.

“Oh,” Kass said. Link smiled sheepishly. “Oh. Of course you would hardly be able to use your arms, you were using that glider for goddess knows how long and then you had to climb up here.” Kass wanted to slap himself, but settled for squatting next to Link. “Would you mind if I carried you to my shelter and fed you? I have an apple I was going to give you as well…”

Link nodded easily, apparently not minding the intimacy of this act as much as Kass did, though he shoved it out of his mind. This was the least he could do. Link had only been so foolish on his behalf. Kass returned all the things he had brought to the table near his supplies and then came back to Link, picking him up easily.

“Are you eating well enough on your journey?” Kass asked as he walked the distance between where Link had crash landed and his shelter.

Link signed something that looked somewhat like ‘worrywart,’ which Kass chose to ignore as he set Link down gently after pulling a sleeping roll out with his feet’s talons. It didn’t take long to give Link the water, as he guzzled it down like a parched Zora, and he devoured the apple slices Kass gave him.

“It’s almost dinnertime,” Kass observed after all was said and done. “You get some rest, alright?”

Link made a gesture imitating Kass playing the accordion. Kass had to laugh.

“I’ll make us some proper food, and then afterwards I’ll play you the ancient song from this region,” promised Kass.

The Hylian laid back and closed his eyes immediately, pulling the sleeping roll over himself. Kass smiled at the sight.

Link fell asleep quickly, and after Kass prepared dinner, he sung the ancient song as promised.

**Author's Note:**

> they camp out together for a while after while link gets better enough to climb down, or at least paraglide down.


End file.
